At present, liquid crystal displays are widely used in various electronic devices, such as computer monitors, TVs, notebooks, mobile phones and digital cameras, due to their advantages, such as slim shape, energy saving and low radiation. Liquid crystal material in the liquid crystal displays does not emit any light beams itself. Therefore, a backlight module is required in the liquid crystal displays to provide light beams for the liquid crystal material.
In a conventional backlight module, a light source produces a large mount of heat while it provides the light. Thus, the light source is usually arranged on a thermal plate to dissipate the heat. The thermal plate is usually fixed on a back cover of the backlight module with screws, which will take a lot of assembly time and reduce production efficiency of the liquid crystal displays. Moreover, the screw has a small fixing area, and this makes a non-uniform pressure distribution on the thermal plate. Thermal dissipating passages having various thermal resistances are formed between the thermal plate and the back cover. Consequently, a temperature of the backlight is non-uniform, which has a negative effect to the quality of the liquid crystal displays.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module which may overcome the above-described problems. What is also needed is a liquid crystal display employing such a backlight module.